


Future

by Genjutsu (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Edo Tensei, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Lovers, Fourth Shinobi War, M/M, Minor Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Not Really Character Death, POV Multiple, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Senju Tobirama Is Tired, Senju Tobirama Needs a Hug, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Trauma, Uchiha Madara Had A Change Of Mind, Warring States Period (Naruto), but tobirama dies so idk, this is like super slow, you have to use your brain to understand which pov parts are written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Genjutsu
Summary: Tobirama is at his end.Rethinks his life,What happened until now.But his wandering will be cut short,As he is recalled to the present.What will change?
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara (Past), Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 40





	Future

Tobirama is tired. He wants to disappear. Failure of a brother. Dissapointment of a child. Waste of space.

Hashirama had Madara agree to the peace treaty. Hashirama gave him his own team. But he failed them. Failed as a sensei. Leaving them to fend for themselves as he went against the Kinkaku Unit.

Alone.

It was to be expected that he won't be able to beat all of the nin. That is just foolish.

Those were the thoughts that went through the albino's head as he lay against the cold surface of a stone, bleeding, bruised, _defeated._

Atleast he won't be a burden to anyone anymore, a bright side to this dark situation.

Elder brother will now live alone with the Uchiha, without the third wheel added to their relationship that was Tobirama.

What would Kawarama and Itama think of him?

Their failure of a brother, who didn't manage to save them, dying at the hands of some mere Kumo nin?

Useless.

I was a mistake to father. A albino with eyes as red as the Sharingan, born into the Senju clan and bearing it's name.

Unacceptable.

_"What a disgrace." Said father, to a boy no older than 6. _

_"You shouldn't have been born, you **freak**." Father emphasized the word with so much malice, it would have scared the boy off, if we was an ordinary boy, that is. _

_Tobirama still stood his ground, not moving an inch. He was used to this._

But the words still sting him, deep inside.

So what if he looked like he had the Sharingan? So what if he was an albino? He still had his sensory abilities, why doesn't father acknowledge them?

That's right, he _does not_ care.

'Heh, now that I think about it, I bet even the Uchiha would have treated me better than _father._'

It is understandable, the Uchiha just happened to be a clan that could feel such deep love for someone, it highly rivalled the Senju's own.

But only if they knew.

He was being frowned upon by his of kin. He was forced to grow up faster than a child should. He was forced to endure pain far greater than a normal shinobi would be able to even withstand.

And the one who was beating you was your own father. The current clan head of he Senju, Senju Butsuma.

Tobirama cultivated his ability to hide his emotions, build up a barrier.

That was one of the things father indirectly taught him.

This is what he was now. A cold, withdrawn, heartless shell of a human.

He is just a husk of who he used to

No.

Who he was_ supposed_ to be.

He should have been a proud member of the Senju Clan, one of the sons of Senju Butsuma.

But those were just childish, ignorant fantasies.

He didn't deserve a normal childhood, so they say.

"Trained", or rather beaten and abuse by his father, having his mother kill herself when he was not even a toddler, living through immense trauma after Kawarama was killed, quickly followed by Itama.

_That_ was the childhood he got.

But he hid it. His pain. His suffering. No one had to know the agony behind the cold demeanor and dull rubies.

He managed to hide his misery so good, even Hashirama was oblivious to the pain the albino endured every second of his life.

Tobirama thought back on his life.

What else to do when you are slowly dying?

Living under his facade for most of his life.

The only thing that kept the younger Senju from going insane was his experiments.

He loved creating new things. Once he got into it, he sometimes spent up to 4 days without sleep doing research for new jutsus and such.

It was one way to make him forget the faces of dying clan members, whom were killed by the Uchiha.

This included the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Bringer-of-Darkness Jutsu, Mutually Multiplying Explosive Tags and more.

One of the jutsu, particularly the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation, was a idea when he got a brief flashback of his two younger brothers.

'What if i could revive them..?'

A really twisted idea came upon the younger Senju's mind, as he quickly strolled his way over to the Konoha Library to fetch some books he'd need for his little _experiment._

The librarian looked at him skeptically, having quickly recognized the albino.

She reluctantly gave him the books, not wanting to get involved with the freak anymore than necessary.

Tobirama quickly made his way back to his Lab and began his research.

After about 7 hours of non-stop reading about the dead, the albino went outside and into the woods to clear his head and sort out the newly found information.

As Tobirama sat against the bark of a tree, suddenly painful memories resurfaced.

Memories of how he observed his brothers, playing happily, having the best of times.

Little did they know, that their 4th brother, was here sitting against a rough bark of a tree with his whole body bruised and looking weak.

After one of the "training sessions", as father likes to call them, Tobirama was beaten relentlessly, no thought of giving the child mercy present in the older man's head.

'If i wasn't born a freak, maybe mother wouldn't have killer herself'. thought the Senju, but as the thoughts kept getting darker and darker, something between the lines of 'suicide' and 'failure', Tobirama shook his head and stared into his lap.

'How would the world be like, if there was no me in it, huh?' The Senju mused in his head, but the musing quickly came to a halt as he sensed the leader of the Uchiha clan approach him. 

He didn't do anything, what was the point? He can stand his ground against the Uchiha, but if fight would ensue he surely would be outmatched. This is Uchiha Madara we are talking about.

As the Uchiha zeroed in on him, Tobirama lifted his head a little to look Madara in the face.The albinos eyes widened just a little bit as the Uchiha took his chin and lifted it up.

"Tch." I scowled and glared at the Uchiha.

"Hashirama said he needs you. Something about personal matters." Madara said, but strangely kept his gaze on the albino a little longer than needed.

"Right." The navy haired man let go of his chin as he stood up. Tobirama sent Madara a wary glance and quickly teleported to the seal in Hashirama's office.

As he arrived, he noticed branches already growing around the Hokage.

"Are you out of your _mind?!" _Hashirama shouted as he stood up, his chakra spiking dangerously. He was furious.

"Reviving the dead? How more nuts can you get Tobirama?! This is _serious!"_

_Did he finally turn against me? _

"Yes, I may be nuts but it is my own problem. Is the only thing you summoned me for?" I said as I straightened up. "If it is, the excuse me."

As I turned to walked to the door, Hashirama shouted.

"Wait!"

I looked over my shoulder to my brother.

"Yes?"

Hashirama sighed, then looked up at the albino with dulled eyes.

"Kagami Uchiha died in battle."

I may have broken several of my bones from the whiplash.

"WHAT?!"

I screeched. "Wh-What.. are you saying..?" I responded, trying to maintain my voice voice steady.

"Kagami.. is dead. We just got news from his ANBU companions that he got ambushed and killed on night watch."

"No.." i stumbled back, my back hitting the wall. "This can't be real. This has to be some kind of joke.."

"I am sorry, Tobirama.." Hashirama said as he turned his head to look away.

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. I shakily held up the Seal of Confrontation and teleported to the Hiraishin seal in his laboratory.

That is when he felt all his walls crack and he burst into tears.

Kagami? His dear kohai? 

Why..

At least world could have been fair to that boy.. He never did anything bad for anyone..

He was the only Uchiha.. 

Who was able to understand me, know me..

The albino cried and cried..

Until he had no tears left.

He slowly got up, not caring how much times has passed, and went to his wardrobe.

The Senju quickly took out his armor, and dressed up. He walked up to mirror and looked at his reflection.

Red, puffy eyes from crying, exhausted features.

How weak he looked.

He splashed his face with water and rubbed at his eyes. This isn't the time to be looking weak.

What would Kagami say, now?

Tobirama shook his head and walked out.

As he was walking through the crowd of people in the streets of Konohagakure, the hateful looks went unnoticed but even so the Uchiha and Senju alike sent them. He is the freak, anyway.

Only one Uchiha in particular didn't express any hatred for him. Only care that went through those charcoal eyes, even if the albino would never notice.

It was Madara.

The Uchiha is in a relationship with the current Hokage, but they are quickly distancing and the couple is falling apart.

Hashirama was too preoccupied with his Hokage work to have a moment with Madara, but even they got the time, the love seemed forced.

It didn’t feel like it did before.

They didn’t love each other anymore.

After that realization, Madara confronted Hashirama with “This isn’t working out, let’s just end this.”

“I.. Understand.”

Madara wasn’t as sad a she was supposed to be, he was relieved, happy even.

They won’t have to force themselves to stay in a loveless relationship anymore.

That is kind of strange coming from the Uchiha, but everyone has their own opinions.

But now.. Madara is having his eyes on another.

The albino Senju, in particular.

‘The freak? Are you mad?’ Some, or rather everyone would think, but Madara doesn’t care. Real love comes in the strangest of ways, some say, and for the Uchiha it is as true as it can be.

But there was one problem.

Their pasts.

His grudge against Tobirama for killing Izuna, Tobirama’s against all Uchihas.

This won’t ever work out.

They were just recently enemies. How could someone have a change of mind so easily?

That is _impossible_.

But as I watched Tobirama, in all his battle armor, walking to the Hokage office, I felt a bad feeling in my gut.

Tobirama went in the direction of the Hokage tower, needing to take a mission to at least lessen the effects of Kagami’s death.

Once he reached the Office, he quickly went up the steps, and straight to the Hokage himself.

Madara trailed behind, but Tobirama was oblivious to it, too focused on demanding Hashirama to give him a mission.

The albino barged in, not caring if anyone was there, but surprisingly the room only had one occupant, that being the Hokage.

“Anija.”

I bowed, but Hashirama didn’t even pay it any attention.

“You are here for a.. mission, am I correct?”

“Indeed. I think you the reason why.” Tobirama said though it was forced. He can’t bear talking about his kohai anymore, Kagami is now dead.. after all.

“Yes.” The older man lifted his head and quickly looked through all the mission files.

“I can give you an A rank escort mission to the Village hidden in the mist or a A rank assassination close to the Land of Waves. Which do you choose?” Hashirama explained.

“Assassination. I have to relieve this..” Tobirama couldn't finish the sentence.

It was too _hard _for him.

“I’m off, Hokage-sama.” Tobirama quickly bowed and fled off through the window in the direction of the Land of Waves.

After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door.

“Come in.” Hashirama said, loud enough for the person to hear.

“Hashirama, what was that all about?” Madara demanded as he opened the door.

“Huh.. What do you mean Madara?” The Senju sluggishly replied sitting down in his seat.

“I have never seen Tobirama so.. so focused before? What in the world happened?” The navy haired man was getting impatient.

“Do you really want to know? This will hurt you too..” Hashirama looked at Madara hesitantly.

“Of course!” Madara screeched, his rationality already forgotten.

“Sigh.. Tobirama’s student, Kagami Uchiha died in the battlefield.”

Madara stilled. That was why..

_Tobirama walked through the streets of Konoha, full armor on, a deadly expression changing his normally serious features, posture straightened, tensed._

“The only Uchiha.. that Tobirama let get close to him..? That one?” Madara asked, disbelief lacing his voice.

Hashirama merely nodded his head casting his earth brown eyes down, indicating the reluctance to talk about it anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> this will have another chapter


End file.
